


The Avengers' Dimension

by WhatsAName



Series: Jack's Dimensional Troubles [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Hurt Jack Kline, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsAName/pseuds/WhatsAName
Summary: Tony Stark is awakened when a mysterious flash of light brings two strange men into his tower.ORAfter the fight with Lucifer, Sam and Jack find themselves in the Avengers Tower.
Series: Jack's Dimensional Troubles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Tony's POV

Tony was in his workshop when it happened. He was not sleeping -no matter what Jarvis thought. He had simply sat down at a table to rest his eyes for a few minutes, that's all. Anyway, whether he was actually asleep,or simply resting, Tony felt something. It felt like some sort of energy flowing throughout the room and through him. It didn't hurt, but made Tony shiver. At that moment Jarvis spoke.  
“Sir, there appears to be intruders in the tower.”  
Tony jumped up at that. He rushed out of the workshop and into the elevator, trusting Jarvis to take him to the correct floor.  
“Jarvis alert the rest of the Avengers and tell them to meet on the floor the intruders are on. What can you tell me about them?”  
“It appears to be two males. They both seem to be unarmed, and badly hurt. The two just appeared in the middle of the room, with a brief flash of orange light.”  
The elevator doors opened, and Tony stepped out into the hallway. It was one of the lesser used floors, mainly used for the few guests who needed to spend a night or two at the tower. There were several bedrooms branching off of the hallway, with a combined kitchen/living room at the end of the hall. This was where the men had appeared. Clint and Steve were already waiting for him, and it was only a few seconds before the elevator opened and Natasha came out.  
“What are we dealing with, Tony?” asked Clint, paring down the hallway. Tony shrugged.  
“According to Jarvis two men just showed up, they are unarmed, but badly hurt.”  
Steve nodded. “Alright, everybody be careful, we don't know what to expect.”  
The four avengers made their way down the hallway, and could hear one of the men crying out  
“Jack. Jack, c’mon. Stay with me buddy, it's okay.” He continued in a pleading manner, his voice rough, and he sounded in pain. Tony made his way around the corner and into the main room. What he saw was rather unexpected. There was a large man on his knees, his long, dark hair hanging over his face. He was hunched over a younger man, who was lying on the floor, bleeding from a large wound on his stomach. The long-haired man was desperately trying to stop the bleeding, pressing on the kid’s wound with all his strength. Tony immediately rushed to his side, the others following.  
“Jarvis, call for medical help, now!” he yelled. Clint had dropped down on the floor and was helping try to stem the bleeding. Tony moved next to them, and the guy looked surprised to see them.  
“Wha-what's going on? Who are you?” he stuttered, looking stunned to see them.  
“Hey calm down, we’re here to help.” Tony said in a soothing voice. “It’s okay, he’s gonna be alright.”  
Steve made his way over from the kitchen, where he had grabbed the first aid kit, and moved to help clint wrap up what was now clear as a stab wound. “We got this,” said Steve, helping Clint wrap up the wound. “See if you can help him.” Steve nodded to the long haired guy while talking to Tony. He nodded and carefully stood up. He and Natasha moved on either side of the guy and tried to get him to step back.  
“N-No, I need to help Jack!” he cried, desperately trying to stay with the kid.  
“It's alright, we’ve got help on the way. He’ll be fine, I promise.” Natasha told the guy while carefully pulling him back. Tony and Natasha got the guy onto a couch as the elevators opened and several medical professionals rushed in. Tony could hear the men and women rushing around, but he stayed focused on the man sitting next to him. “What’s your name?” Natasha asked, drawing the guy’s attention from the commotion of the doctors.  
“S-Sam” he stuttered, looking completely worn out.  
“Okay Sam, can you tell us what happened?”  
He looked at her with blank eyes, “I-I I don’t” before getting distracted by the doctors, who had stabilized the kid and were moving him out of the room.  
“Jack!” he called, jumping off of the couch and attempting to follow. Tony was struck by just how tall the guy was, now that he was standing to his full height.  
“Whoa, calm down.” Tony said, stepping in front of him. “He’s being taken down to the medical floor, I promise they'll take good care of the kid.”  
Sam reluctantly sat back down, focusing on Tony and Natasha. Natasha smiled reassuringly at Sam and leaned forward. “What can you tell us about how you got here? Anything at all will help.”  
Sam hesitated, but seemed to come to a decision. “I don’t know what happened, there was just a big flash of light and we appeared … here.” He looked around, as if just taking in his location. “Where… Where are we? And who are you guys?”  
Tony stared in shock. “Seriously? I’m Tony Stark. You know, Iron Man?” Sam just shrugged blankly. “We’re in my tower, the Avengers’ tower. Tell me you know the Avengers!”  
Sam looked down at his hands and chuckled hollowly, “Sure, and I’m Batman.”  
Tony and Natasha exchanged glances. “ I don’t know what’s so hard to believe. I’m Tony Stark. This is Natasha.” Sam took a moment to focus, staring at the two heroes for a couple of seconds. “Y-You’re … You’re actually Avengers.” He stared at them in shock.  
Tony grinned. “That’s right!”  
“That’s not possible.” Sam seemed to be in shock, talking almost to himself. “What did He do?”  
“Who, Sam?” questioned Natasha, trying to get any information on the mysterious strangers. Sam ignored her, and continued to talk, too quietly for either of the other’s to hear. Finally he looked up at the two Avengers, flashing them a small smile. “I think, I think I know what happened. It’s a long story, and I promise I’ll tell you guys what I know. But first, I have to make sure Jack is okay. Please.”  
Natasha and Tony exchanged looks. “ We can take you to the infirmary to see ...Jack. But in exchange, we need you to tell us how you got here.”  
Sam nodded, fidgeting impatiently. “Like I said, It’s a long story. I can tell you the basics on the way.” He stood up, and Tony and Natasha stood as well. Tony gestured for Natasha to lead the way, so she started down the hall. As they got to the elevator, Tony looked to Sam. “So? Regal us with your tale. How did you manage to get into the most secure building in New York with nothing but a flash of light and a bleeding kid?” The elevator dinged, and the trio stepped inside.  
“Right, well, I don’t know for sure, but what I’m pretty sure happened is, well,”  
“Oh spit it out already.” Tony cajoled him.  
“Fine.” Said Sam, with a determined look. “We’re from a different dimension.”  
“What the F-” The elevator doors shut.


	2. Jack's POV

Everything hurt. Jack could hear various machines beeping, and people moving around him. He was lying on a bed, which confused him. The last thing he remembered was stabbing himself in the church with Sam. Slowly, Jack opened his eyes, blinking at the bright lights above him. A warm hand grasped his own and a face appeared in his vision. “Jack.”  
Sam. He tries to say, but his throat is dry and his mouth won’t cooperate. “Here.” A straw is placed in his mouth, and Jack gratefully sucks down some water. As he does so, Jack looks around the room. He is in a room similar to the medical room in the bunker, but everything appears more modern and high tech. Sam is perched half out of his chair, smiling down at Jack as he helps him with the water. “How are you feeling, bud?” he asks softly as he puts the cup down.  
Jack blinks. How is he feeling? Surprisingly, his body doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it did. Instead, he feels numb, like he’s floating, and Jack says as much to Sam. Sam chuckles at him. “Yeah, that’d be the pain medicine.”   
“Where… where are we?” Jack tries to get a better look around the room, but is unable to move around too much. “We’re, well… It’s complicated.” Sam runs a hand through his hair. “What do you remember?”  
“We were in the church, and Dean showed up. Then there was a flash of light, and I woke up here. What happened?”  
“I don’t know exactly, but it seems… we’re in another dimension.” Sam told him, trying to smile encouragingly. That was not what Jack had expected. “You mean, like the Apocalypse world?”   
“Something like that. What do you know about the Avengers?”  
Jack’s eyes widened. “Aren’t they the superhero team in all those movies?”  
Sam grinned. “Yup. Only it turns out they aren’t only in movies. Welcome to the Avengers’ tower.” He gestured around the room. Jack tried to sit up, only to fall back with a groan. Sam carefully helped pull him up and positioned some pillows behind Jack’s back so he wouldn't’ fall down again. Now that he was sitting up, Jack had a better view of the room, and could see the Stark Technologies logo on various machines. Suddenly he frowned, realising it was just him and Sam in the room “Where’s Dean? And Cas?”   
“They’re not here, It’s just the two of us. Well, and the Avengers. I told them a little of what was going on, and agreed to talk more once you woke up. They said to call them in once you were up, but I can wait if you want.”   
“No, I’m fine. I want to meet the Avengers!” Jack said eagerly. Sam laughed. He leaned over the bed to fuss with Jack’s blankets. “Alright, alright. Jarvis, Could you please tell Tony and the others we’re ready?”  
“Of Course.” Came the reply, startling Jack.   
“Who’s that?” he asked with wide eyes, looking around the room.  
“Oh, that’s JARVIS, the Tower’s A.I.”  
“What’s an A.I.?” Sometimes, Sam forgot just how young Jack actually was.  
“A.I. stands for Artificial Intelligence. He’s basically a machine created by Tony Stark to run the Tower.”   
“Wow, that’s so cool!”  
“Is someone talking about me?” Tony strode into the room leading Steve and Natasha. They filed into the room and came to stand by the foot of Jack’s bed. Sam stood, greeting them awkwardly and pushing his hair out of his face.   
“I was just telling Jack about JARVIS.” He explained.   
“Oh yeah, he is pretty awesome, aren’t you, J?” Tony addressed the A.I., grinning happily.   
“I’m just as awesome as you are, Sir.” The reply came from speakers around the room.   
“Now then,” Tony clapped his hands together. “Let’s get down to business. How did you guys get here?” Sam frowned.   
“I already told you, we accidentally came from another dimension.”  
“Right, Right.” Tony waved his explanation away. “But how? Was it your doing? Someone else's? A machine? Aliens? Come on, give me the details.” Tony leaned forward it to Sam’s personal space as he talked, making Sam sink back in his chair.   
“I- Um.” Sam started, taken aback by the questions. “We- uh”  
“Tony.” Chided Steve, stepping forward to pull his teammate out of the other man’s personal space. “Why don’t we let them tell us their story, and then ask our questions.” Tony huffed, but allowed the captain to pull him back into his chair.   
“Alright, spill.”  
Sam leaned forward in his chair. “Ok, so, it actually is a really long story. Like, it started before I was born long. But, I’m going to skip past all that to what happened recently.” As Sam talked, the three heroes listened attentively. Tony tried to interrupt several times, but was stopped by the other two. Sam explained what had happened since Jack’s birth, skipping over the whole ‘Angels and Demons are real, and instead telling them that Jack’s birth Father was a villain with powers who they had dealt with previously. He told them how Jack’s power had been stolen, and the situation seemed hopeless, until Dean had shown up. “Dean, made a deal with Micheal. He agreed to help him defeat Lucifer and save us. Only, when they were fighting, there was this flash of light, and we appeared here.” Sam finished his story and glanced over at Jack, who had stayed quiet and contemplative during the story, then back to the Avengers, who were in various stages of shock.  
Tony was the first to recover. “Well, even if you’re making it up, that is one incredible story.” he said, staring at Sam like he could read his thoughts if he concentrated hard enough. Sam just gave him a small smile. “It doesn’t matter if you believe us or not. There’s not much we can do other than wait for Dean and Cas to come get us.”  
Jack grinned eagerly as Sam sat back in his chair. “While we wait, I have so many questions! Is this more like the movies or comics? Do you guys have superhero comics here? What do you do when the world isn’t being attacked?”   
Sam laughed to himself as Jack eagerly bombarded the heroes with his questions, and settled down to wait for his brother.


End file.
